My number one fan
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Rainbow Dash discovers her mother's name isn't on her birth certificate,confused she asks her father about this discovery but what he says is something she never will be shock on what she learns,her father will reveal that her mother is Daring Do!Rainbow will demanded answers from her mother,but Daring has a sad story of her own about leaving her only filly behind.
1. Daring Do

**My number one fan**

 **Daring Do**

"Don't leave us!" the purple stallion said to his marefriend, the mare pulled her hood over her head and look down at the filly in her hooves. She gently started to cry, she look at her coltfriend before handing the blue filly to her father. "Stay! We can raise our daughter together" he said

"I have to...for the both of you" the mare said, she gently touched the sleeping filly's cheek before she opened her wings. "Rainbow Dash...I want to name our daughter Rainbow Dash" the mare gently smiled at her sleeping rainbow coloured filly. "Please forgive me...but if I don't...I don't want either of you to get hurt"

"Please don't go" the stallion pleaded, the mare kissed the stallion on his cheek.

"Farewell" smiled the mare as she flew off, the stallion watch as his marefriend left them. The stallion look down at his filly who slept in his hooves, he took out the engagement ring which he bought earlier.

"Why...?" he ask before throwing the ring over the clouds on which he stood, the stallion held the filly closer before he flew off.

 _Several years later_

"Rainbow why am I here?" Twilight ask her friend, Rainbow Dash and her were both searching for Rainbow's birth certificate. Rainbow Dash had explained that she needed it for some Wonderbolt thing, she didn't go into detail and just brought her bookworm friend along.

"Because I need your help" Rainbow Dash said while she look through some papers. The two mares were in Cloudsdale's town hall, searching through files and files of birth certificates.

"These files are alphabetized you know" Twilight said, Rainbow Dash twitch her ear slightly. She hadn't thought about that, Rainbow Dash just immediately went through the files in order to find her's. Twilight sigh and pulled out Rainbow Dash's file from the 'R', "Here"

"Thanks!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she opened the file, Rainbow quickly turned over the photo of her as a filly. She went to the next page which held the basic information, the hospital in which she was born, the dates, times, and her weight. But when she read over the parent's name, Rainbow Dash expected to see both of her parent's name there. "Wait...what?" she said in confusion

"What is it, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight ask while she put some of the files away

"I don't get it...my father's name is there...but not my mother's" she said

"What?" Twilight took the file from Rainbow's hoof, Twilight couldn't believe her eyes, she was right. The file only had Rainbow Blaze has the father, and nothing under her mother's "That's impossible...why isn't Firefly on your birth certificate?"

"I have no idea..." Rainbow said in disbelief

"You can't be adopted since this is your birth certificate...so why isn't the mother's name written down" Twilight said, Rainbow took the paper out of Twilight's magic.

"I don't know! But I'm going to find out!" shouted Rainbow Dash before she dash out of city hall, leaving Twilight with the mess to clean

"Rainbow Dash!" shouted Twilight. Hoof deep in files and papers, Twilight glance around the room and sigh. Rainbow Dash flew to her parent's home, she burst into the home and slammed the certificate onto the table. Rainbow Blaze and Firefly were both shock at their daughter's sudden entrance, and with the certificate on the table.

"What the heck going on? Why isn't mom's name on here?!" Rainbow Dash demanded, Firefly touched Rainbow Blaze's hoof and gave him a smile. "Dad? Mom?"

"Blaze….she needs to know" Firefly said, Blaze sigh and look at his daughter in the eye.

"Your mother's name isn't there…because she wasn't the one who gave birth to you" Blaze sad, Rainbow was in complete shock! What did he mean 'her mother wasn't the one who gave birth', Rainbow had no idea what was going on.

"What are you talking about?!" shouted Rainbow

"I'm your step mother, honey" Firefly said, Rainbow just look at her parents, her entire world was crashing down. What she thought and believe, turned out to be all lies on top of lies. "Your father had a marefriend and the two had you, but his marefriend left for a good reason"

"Was it because she didn't want to be with us?!" Rainbow asked as she felt tears forming in her eyes

"Rainbow that not true!" Blaze said with a firm tone, Blaze understood why his marefriend left them. It had token him awhile to understand, but he was somewhat happy that she had left even tho he wanted her to stay. "It's complicated…she left in order to keep us safe…to keep you safe"

"Who is she?!" Rainbow said as she back away from her parents

"I can't tell you" Blaze said, Rainbow started to cry, she whip the tears away and put on a brave face.

"I want to know who she is! Dad! Tell me!" shouted Rainbow

"You could be in danger if I do!" Blaze shouted back. Blaze knew if he told his daughter who her mother is, her sacrifice would have been pointless since Rainbow would go after her. "What your mother did! Would be pointless if I tell you!"

"I fought the creatures in the Everfree forest, the god of chaos, help with some crazy king, some weird bull thing, and help Daring Do to defeat Ahuizotl! I think I can handle myself when it comes to danger!" Rainbow said, Blaze look away from her. He knew she had a point, his marefriend left in order to keep her safe, but Rainbow Dash had been in danger many times.

"You already met her" Blaze said finally giving in, Rainbow stared at her father in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked him

"Your mother…..you know her already and you see her as an idol" Blaze continued, he couldn't believe he was about to tell his daughter the truth. After years of keep it a secret from her, he was finally about to tell her everything.

"Dad! Stop staling!" Rainbow said

"Aka Yearling, Daring Do!" he said, Rainbow eyes widen in shock as she made the link between her favourite writer and herself.

"Is….she….." Rainbow mumbled in shock

"Daring Do is your mother…she left because…of her numerous enemies she had made throughout her adventures" Blaze said, Rainbow couldn't believe her ears. Daring do was her mother? They did share the same mane style and eye colour, but she would have never thought she was her mother! Why didn't Daring Do say something when they met? She couldn't have forgotten her…..of what her father said it sounded she wanted to be with them.

Continue Reading for Blaze's past

 **End**


	2. Blaze's past

**My number one fan**

 **Blaze's past**

"How in Celestia's name did you hook up with Daring Do?!" Rainbow demanded, Rainbow Blaze isn't an interesting pony, he was just a racer pony. So how on earth did he date Daring Do? The best explorer in Equestria!

"Hm...well Daring Do and I were good friends...and well we liked each other for awhile" Blaze said, Blaze sigh while he look at his daughter. He didn't like talking about his past too much, "Back then Daring Do wasn't called Daring Do, she called herself Daring. She only added Do when she started her adventures, she exactly like you back then...today not too sure"

"And how do I fit in this story?" Rainbow Dash asked

 _Several years ago_

"Daring" Blaze shouted as he joyfully trotted towards her with a box on top of his wing, Daring smiled at Blaze, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Blaze and Daring have admitted their true feelings for each other a few days ago, and they were overjoyed that they had did. The two were inseparable from each other, Daring loved everything about Blaze, and Blaze loved her.

"And why are you so cheerful?" Daring ask

"Here" Blaze the place the box on the ground and pushed it towards him, Daring pull the bow and open the box. Daring look inside and saw a safari hat, "I hope you like it" Blaze said, Daring place the hat on her head. Daring stared at her reflection in a nearby puddle, Daring just adored her new hat.

"Thank you, Blaze! I just love it!" Daring said as she embraced him, Blaze kissed her on her cheek and look back.

"Looking good!" teased Blaze

"You're hilarious" Daring said while she adjusted her new hat, Blaze kissed Daring on he neck. Daring blushed as she turned around and face him, Daring smiled as she kissed him back.

"And a few days later Daring was pregnant with you, she wasn't sure if she'll be a good mother or not. I told her we had each other and we could do it! Daring was excited during the pregnancy, we talk about the possible future together, but a few months after you were born she changed. Something had happened during one of her adventures…. something terrible…. something that forced her to leave us"

"But what was it…..?" Rainbow asked, Blaze embraced his daughter with his wing and brought her into a hug.

"I don't know why, Dashie" Blaze said, Blaze tighten his wing around her and just tried to comfort him. Rainbow pushed her father away, "Rainbow…..." Blaze said, Rainbow ignored her father and just flew away. Rainbow Dash didn't know what to do, or what to think. Rainbow had to talk to somepony, she needed to another pony's opinion on this, and there was only one pony she can think of…. Twilight.

"Twilight…...are you there?" shouted Rainbow, Rainbow waited for a few seconds. Twilight opened the castle's door and motioned her to enter, Rainbow walked inside the castle and just sat down on her throne.

"By your expression it doesn't seem good" Twilight said, Twilight went to her own throne and sat down.

"No…...its not" Rainbow said, she couldn't bare to look at Twilight. Rainbow didn't know why? Twilight hadn't done anything, but she couldn't bare at staring at her.

"Rainbow…. what's the matter?" Twilight asked, Rainbow Dash just took a big sigh. She had so many things going through her head, so many emotions, and so many questions that she needed answers too.

"I went to see my father…about why my mother's name isn't there" Rainbow said, Twilight stood up from her throne and ran towards her.

"And?" she asked

"You won't believe it that for sure….." Rainbow said with a slightly chuckle

"What is it, Rainbow?" Twilight asked once more, Rainbow smiled slightly as she finally made eye contact with Twilight.

"Daring Do...is my mother..." Rainbow said, Twilight's jaw just drops in disbelief. She couldn't believe Daring Do was her mother? She saw the physical resemblance along with their personality, but Twilight had thought it was just a coincidence.

"What?" she mumbled

"I know...my dad said she left...to keep me safe" Rainbow said

"How can that be? I thought your mother is Firefly?" she said

"She my step mother…...my dad dated Daring Do, Daring Do left a couple of months after I was born. My dad met my step mother and married her…but my dad never told me anything about it" she said

"I pretty sure he had a good reason…did you ask him why? Why he kept it a secret from you?" Twilight asked

"No…..well I didn't asked him either" admitted Rainbow, Twilight just place her hoof on her head.

"I still can't believe it...why didn't she say anything when we saw her?" Twilight asked

"I don't know...but I want to know" Rainbow said

"Then let's go out there and find her" Twilight said, Rainbow stared at her with surprise. She hadn't really thought of going out there and looking for her mother, Rainbow lowered her ears, she didn't know what to do. She wants to know more about her, her own past, and if she ever missed her.

"Are you going to come with me?" Rainbow ask

"Of course I will" Twilight said

Twilight and Rainbow flew to Daring Do's home, but weren't too surprise when she wasn't home.

"There she is..." Rainbow said, Daring had just finished escaping some temple. Rainbow glance at her good friend, Twilight gave her a reassuring smile as she wraps a comforting wing around her.

"Go ahead, Rainbow" Twilight said with a gentle smile, Rainbow took a deep breath as she slowly walks towards Daring Do...her mother. "Take the first step" she said, Rainbow gave Twilight a quick smile.

"Daring..." Daring Do pick up her hat and threw it on her head, she glances back and was surprise to see Rainbow Dash.

"Oh! Hey Rainbow Dash" Daring said, Rainbow slowly approached her mother, "Its been awhile hasn't it?"

"I'm not too sure…...sure how to say this" Rainbow said, Rainbow could feel her heart beating out of her chest. She had never felt like this before…...even with all of the racers she did, the competitions, the times she flew with the Wonderbolt, even during that test she had to take. She had never been so nervous in her entire life, not until this moment that is…and this was something not even worth being nervous about. "Rainbow Blaze…..he's my father and you're my mother" she said, Daring just stared at Rainbow in complete shock.

"I…." Daring Do, the best selling novelist, a great explorer, fearless in front of danger, and yet she was horrified for the second time in her life. Rainbow Dash, her own daughter…. knew the truth about their relationship.

Continue Reading for My mother's story

 **End**


	3. My mother's story

**My number one fan**

 **My mother's story**

"Dam you Blaze!" Daring said, Rainbow was just in shock, Daring's reactions was all she needed to confirm her worries.

"So its true...your my mother?" Rainbow said

"Yes..." Daring admitted. Daring just look away from her daughter, she couldn't believe this was happening after all of the precautions she took in order to keep her daughter safe.

"How? What? Uh…..?" Rainbow said in completely confusion, Daring just sat down on her hind legs, she motioned Rainbow to sit along with her.

"It's a long story" she said, Rainbow and Twilight both sat down and listened to what she had to say. "When I started my adventures, I naturally made many foes and they all wanted revenge. Somehow they knew about my relationship with Blaze, and they had tried to assainate him but I stop them just in time. And when I became pregnant with you…...well I didn't want to endanger the both of you, I thought I could handle this on my own. Stay with my family and keep my foes away…I managed to succeed in this plan of mine for a time, but it didn't last and I was forced to spate myself from the both of you"

"But…..Daring Do….why didn't you say something to me?" Rainbow asked while she held back her tears and emotions, Daring gave Rainbow a quick glance before looking away from her. Daring felt terrible for leaving her family for years, and now she felt even worst than ever.

"I didn't want you to know….." she said softly

"Daring Do" Twilight said, Daring stared at the princess of friendship. "I always thought you were exactly like Rainbow…..but seeing you like this…"

"Well having a foal and just leaving changes you, princess" Daring said as she stood up and walk away from them, "I'm not too proud of this…I missed so much of my own daughter's life….and I'll never have it back"

"Did you even thought of me?" Rainbow asked, Daring turned around with a surprise look on her face.

"Everyday…Blaze too" Daring said as she looks away once more. Twilight couldn't believe the Daring Do she was seeing; the Daring Do she knew is exactly like Rainbow Dash but less willing for others to help. She felt weird seeing Daring Do like this? And Rainbow Dash who rarely shows her emotions to other, was almost in tears over this moment in her life. "How is he?" Daring asked, Daring had never realized it until now but she still cared for him. She had never thought; she would still care for him after all of these years.

"Married" Rainbow said in a rather cold tone, Daring gave a small smile.

"I see…..I'm not surprise after all" Daring said as her smile disappeared from her face, "He should have happiness after all….after what I did to him"

"I need a moment" Rainbow just flew off, leaving a rainbow trail behind her.

"Mother of the year aren't I?" Daring said

"I'll talk to her alright?" Twilight said as she gave Daring a comforting wing

"No its alright, princess" Daring said, Twilight removed her wing and just stared at her. "I missed my chance all of those years ago, and I won't get another one"

"You can still have another chance" Twilight said

"Why should I?" she asked. Twilight could see Daring Do's guilt, and maybe regretting of the choices she made during her life. "Rainbow doesn't want anything to do with me, and I don't blame her on bit….I would have done the same"

"Just trust me, Daring" Twilight said while she opened her wings

"This isn't a friendship problem, princess. This is a family problem….how could you help me with this problem of mine?" Daring asked, Twilight just gave Daring a smile before she teleported away. Rainbow sat on a cloud, overlooking the place where Daring Do called home.

"Aren't you happy to have found her?" Twilight flap her wings in order to slow her descend, she gently landed on the cloud and sat down next to her.

"Sure whatever" mumbled Rainbow

"You got answers didn't you?" Twilight asked. Rainbow didn't answer her for several moments, before she eventually nods her head. "And don't tell me you never wanted to spend time with her? You've never thought of it when you discovered the truth?"

"Yeah…" mumbled Rainbow

"So go for it" Twilight said as she gave her a nudge, Rainbow gave Twilight a quick look before she turned her head around. "One single day won't hurt, and it won't change how you see your mother or not" a chill ran through Rainbow's spin, mother….it sounded so weird hearing those words.

"Fine!" Rainbow said. Rainbow quickly flew off the cloud, Twilight just rolled her eyes before she followed her back to Daring Do's home.

"One day alright" Daring turned around, she didn't expect to see Rainbow Dash back.

"Day?" Daring asked with a confused tone

"We should…...spend a day…...you know together" Rainbow said while she glances away from her mother's gaze. "So…so are you in?" Rainbow asked, Daring was a bit surprise to hear this suggestion from Rainbow. She felt touched and yet, she felt weird about spending a day with her daughter. Why was she feeling like this? Rainbow was her own daughter after all, she shouldn't be feeling like this for her own flesh and blood and yet she a stranger.

"Alright"

Continue Reading for Time together

 **End**


	4. Time together

**My number one fan**

 **Time together**

"Nice place" Daring said while she walked into Rainbow's magnificent home

"Thanks" Rainbow said, Rainbow rub the back of her head with her hoof. Rainbow didn't know what to do? Her mother came today to spend the day with her like they promised, "So...uh..."

"You were adorable as a filly" Daring said, Daring stared at the many photos of her daughter, and Blaze.

"Think so?" Rainbow said as she walked near the table which held the photos, Rainbow never like having those photos around but she kept them for her father.

"Blaze hasn't changed much" said Daring as she picks up the photo of him

"Yeah...dad can be annoying at times" she said, Daring giggled slightly before she places the photo down.

"Sounds like him" Daring said

"Do...do you want to see him?" Rainbow asked, Daring didn't say anything and just stared at the photos once more.

"What can I say...what I did..." mumbled Daring as she place the photo down on its face, "I would love too, but I just don't know what to say to him...he might not even want to see me again"

"Daring Do scared of something…well that's something" teased Rainbow, Daring rolled her eyes at her before she walked away from her. "Just do it!" she said

"Fine!" Daring said while she crossed her hooves

A few moments have passed before Blaze arrived at his daughter's home, Rainbow hadn't told her father about the fact she had found her mother. Blaze entered the home unaware of the big surprised that awaited him, "So what's the matter, Rainbow?" Blazed asked

"Blaze…." Blaze's eyes widen in shock, he slowly turned around and was face to face with Daring Do

"Daring…." He mumbled, Daring gave him a nervous smile before she walked closer to him.

"Hey….you look good…" Daring said while she rub the back of her head. Daring had no idea what to say to her ex-lover, Daring tried to think of something to talk too but nothing came to mind.

"Thanks….." he said. A long silence filled the room, Blaze and Daring barely made eye contact to each other, let alone make a conversation with her. "Daring…. I can see Rainbow convinced you to come" he said

"Yeah she did…she stubborn" Daring said

"She got it from you" teased Blaze, Daring pushed Blaze's chest before she grinned

"Funny…..very funny, Blazy boy" Daring said with a smirk on her face, Blaze immediately blushed in embarrassment.

"Blazy boy?" Rainbow did her best to hold her laughter, but Rainbow she gave in and busted into laughter. Blaze's blushed grew only bigger, Daring smiled and joined the laughter with her daughter.

"Dili do your so mean to me" Blaze said. Now it was Daring turn to be in shock and embarrassed, Daring turned her head around while Rainbow laugh even harder.

"You dared!" Daring said

"You started it, Dili Do" smirked Blaze. Daring glared at Blaze and stuck her tongue out at him, Blaze chuckled before he did the same.

"So is that what you called each other?" Rainbow asked with a slight chuckle and whip a few tears away, Blaze and Daring both nodded at her. "Blazy boy and Dili Do…..wow those are some names" she said

"Don't think about calling me that" said Blaze with a serious face, Rainbow saluted her father before she trotted away…most likely to laugh some more without her father or mother hearing her.

"I'm happy to see you again, Blaze" Daring said as her smile slowly disappeared

"Me too… I glad that you're safe" he said

"Blaze…I'm sorry for what I did to you back then" Daring said, Daring could feel a weight on her heart finally being lifted.

"Its alright, Daring" smiled Blaze as he took her into an embrace, Daring didn't know what to do…she had never been hugged by a stallion in years. "I don't blame me for what you did….you did it in good intentions"

"I can't believe your forgiving me….." she said as she slowly wrap her hooves around him

"There nothing to forgive, I know you did It for Rainbow's sake and how hard it must have been" he said, Daring just nuzzled against his chest.

"EW!" Daring and Blaze parted from each other, only to be greeted by a disgusted Rainbow. Blaze and Daring chuckled slightly, "Let's do something! All together!"

"Like what?" Blazed asked

"Racing! I going to beat the two of you!" Rainbow said with confidence

"Is that so?" Blaze said, Blaze opened his wings and lifted his head in a snooty meaner. "Miss Rainbow Dash! You are no match against me!"

"Or me!" Daring said as she tip her hat

"Bring it on!" shouted Rainbow

All three spent the entire day together, they raced many racers with Rainbow winning a few, Blaze a couple, and Daring the rest. The day finally came to an end, the three Pegasus headed back to Rainbow's home.

"Later dad!" Rainbow said giving him a quick hug

"Later Dashie" Blaze said

"Dad! Don't call me Dashie!" Rainbow said while she looked away from her father

"That's payback for calling me, Blazy Boy!" Blaze said, Rainbow gave him a quick glance before she punched him in the arm.

"Goodbye Blaze" Daring said, Blaze slowly walked towards the grey mane Pegasus.

"Goodbye Daring Do….I really enjoy our time together….it brought back many memories" he said. Blaze waved at the two mares before he flew off, Daring watch Blaze for a few moments before she turned her attention back to Rainbow.

"I had a great time! Daring!" shouted Rainbow as she flew in loops

"We should do this again" Daring said while she took Rainbow into an embrace, "I really enjoyed our time together…..and with your father"

"Stay here then" Rainbow said, Daring didn't say anything and just stared at the floor

"Why? I still have my adventures to do" Daring said while not moving her gaze from the floor

"Maybe you should take a vacation from it…..maybe two weeks?" suggested Rainbow

"I guess….. I should take a break" Daring said, Rainbow joyfully hug her mother with her wing.

Continue Reading for Home

 **End**


	5. Home

**My number one fan**

 **Home**

A few days have pass since Daring decided to stay with her daughter, and Daring didn't regret it. Blaze came to visit a few times and the two enjoyed their company, Rainbow finally got the chance to see how her life could have been with both of her parents.

"Blaze...where are you going?" Firefly asked

"I'm going to see Rainbow" Blaze said as he put a scarf around his neck, Blaze opened the door has snow flakes gently fell down from the sky.

"Blaze, you've been going to Rainbow's a lot" she said, Firefly glance away from Blaze. She knew Daring was there, she wasn't stupid, she knew he was going to see her.

"Firefly….don't think like that" Blaze said, Blaze lifted Firefly's chin with his hoof

"Why? You're always going there" she said as she pushed his hoof away

"There nothing going on with Daring and I" said Blaze as he kissed her on the cheek

"Then I want to come with you!" Firefly said

"Alright" smiled Blaze

"So why aren't you a Wonderbolt yet?" Daring asked. Daring and Rainbow sat down together in the living room with snacks and drinks, the two have talked for about an hour.

"I have no idea!" Rainbow said while she ate some of the snacks, "I should be a Wonderbolt already"

"Well the Wonderbolt are stupid! They should have made you a Wonderbolt by now" Daring said as she nudge Rainbow with her wing

"Maybe I should have become an adventure like you…it looks like you had a lot of fun" Rainbow said as she stared at the bowls of snacks

"Not me" she said

"Why not?" asked Rainbow

"I have a lot of foes, I always keep an eye out, I cant trust anypony, and I can't even stay in one place….. there many things I can't do" Daring said as she place her hoof on Rainbow's

"I'm happy with the life you have now" smiled Daring

"Really?" Rainbow said with a surprise tone, Daring nod her head as she wrap her wing around her.

"I…I…I love you, Rainbow Dash…" Daring said as she blushed slightly, Rainbow eyes widen in surprise, she had heard these words from her father and adoptive mother… but hearing those words from her birth mother.

"I…thanks…." Whispered Rainbow as she turned her head away from her mother, she didn't want her mother to see her cry.

"Rainbow" Blaze and Firefly entered the home, Rainbow stood up and greeted her father.

"Hey dad" she said

"Hey Blazy boy" Daring said as she ate some hay fries, Blaze rolled his eyes in annoyance and just gave her a small smile.

"Daring, I want you to meet Firefly" Blaze said, Daring stood up from the ground and walked towards the pink mare. The mare who raised her daughter, the mare who was the mother she could never be.

"Hey" Daring said

"Hey" Firefly said in return

"Come on Rainbow" said Blaze. Blaze and Rainbow walked out of the room, leaving both mares alone, the birth mother and the adoptive mother.

"Rainbow differently takes after you" Firefly said as she nervously rub the back of her head

"Yeah…." Mumbled Daring.

A long silence fell between the two mares, they avoided eye contact from each other. Daring didn't know what to says, she wanted to thanks her….maybe.

"Listen…. I know Rainbow really looks up to you…you two are very alike in many ways" Firefly said. She didn't know why she was doing this? Was she jealous of Daring? Why is she even jealous of her? She's Rainbow's birth mother after all….they shared a connection that Firefly would never know.

"Don't say that…." Daring said. Daring could easily tell this entire situation was bothering her, and she didn't blame her at all. "You took care of her when I left, you were there when I couldn't be. And you were there for all of her important moments in life. You did what I couldn't accomplish, you even healed Blaze's broken heart….I owe you for bringing happiness to the ponies I care about"

"But you never got the chance to have a family life" Firefly said

"I know…but I kept them safe and that's all I want" smiled Daring, Firefly's eyes glance around the room before she smiled back at her.

"Firefly" she said as she offered her hoof, Daring stared at her hoof before she shook it.

"Daring Do" Daring said, Firefly suddenly started to laugh, Daring stared at her in confusion until she realized what she did. "Haha! Of course you know my name!"

"What are you guys laughing about?" Rainbow asked as she held bags of chips in her hoof, while Blaze held some drinks.

"Nothing, dear" Firefly said with a slight chuckle

"Okay…." She said

"How about a movie?" suggested Daring

"Sounds like a great idea" agreed Firefly

 _Thanks for reading_

 **End**


End file.
